Practically all the currently known high-rotation atomizers on the market that function with internal charging have this type of construction, so evidence in the form of a printed publication can be dispensed with. High-rotation atomizers exhibit, a certain hazard potential by reason of the high voltage which is present in them, and therefore have to be carefully monitored. One hazard may, for example, consist in the fact that the turbine casing, which in operation is at the high voltage, does not discharge rapidly and/or fully enough after the de-energising of the high-voltage circuit, so that a potentially dangerous high voltage still remains on it.
For this reason, the known high-rotation atomizers of the type mentioned in the introduction possess the aforementioned 3.0 measuring resistor in their high-voltage circuit. In operation—that is to say, when the high-voltage circuit has been energised—the first measuring voltage dropping at said resistor is utilised for the purpose of regulating the high voltage. After the de-energising of the high-voltage circuit, is the first measuring voltage serves for establishing the residual high voltage that is still applied to the turbine casing—that is to say, as a safety measure.
Although this safety measure is generally highly effective, generally there is a need to reduce further the risk potential that stems from a high-rotation atomizer.